Shellsea Mermaid
' ' is a 2015/2018-introduced and secondary character. She is the daughter of the Little Mermaid's eldest sister. Having spent most of her life in the ocean, she has a trouble walking and therefore needs crutches. She is a Rebel because she doesn't want to see her cousin Meeshell turn to sea foam, and she also doesn't want to cut her hair off. Character '''Personality' Shellsea is introverted and drawn away. She cares for people, a bit too much, to be honest. She doesn't like seeing anyone hurt, and she would do anything for that person, even if she isn't particularly close to them. She likes helping people, but she has a tendency to overdo it. Sometimes, she even tries to help people who don't need or want it. Shellsea always wants to be the hero, the savior; even if she doesn't want to be the protagonist. Shellsea tries to be helpful and patient; but you have to be careful around her. Everyone has their limit. Don't abuse her sisterly instinct. She's scary when she's mad. On most days, Shellsea is just goofy and nerdy. She's the kind of sister everyone wishes they had. Hobbies & Interests A funny thing is that Shellsea is a bit of a techie. She's only been on land for a while, but she seems to understand the inner workings of a MirrorPad very well. Even Shellsea's cousins have found it odd. Much of Shellsea's free time is spent gaming. It doesn't require her to use her legs and it puts her skill with technology to good use. Her favorite games are Subnautica, Raft and (for some reason) Feeding Frenzy. Shellsea is also very good at retaining useless trivia in her brain. Well, at least, most people call it useless. Shellsea, for one, just likes knowing things. 'Appearance' Sealyse is a beautiful girl with olive skin and brown eyes. She has long lilac hair with streaks of green, blue and pink. Having opened her eyes in seawater for too long a time, she wears glasses with brown frames. She cannot walk well on land and therefore needs crutches to aid her. She also doesn't find wearing heels as practical, especially since she isn't good at walking. She is growing out her hair for fear of having to cut it off soon. Fairy Tale - The Little Mermaid 'How the Story Goes' The Little Mermaid How Shellsea Comes Into It TBA Relationships 'Family' Shellsea's father is some merman, while her mother is the sister of Queen Pearl, Meeshell's mother. 'Friends' Shellsea is not very outgoing, but has two main friends: Lori Lehmann and Nerie Nevermer. Nerie is from Neverland,Lori is from a river in Grimmany and with Shellsea being from the bottom of the ocean, the three had no reason to meet until they all went to Ever After High. 'Pet' Tigris and Euphrates Tigris and Euphrates are Shellsea's pet flying fish. They are named after the two main rivers in the Fertile Crescent of Mesopotamia. 'Romance' Shellsea isn't very active in the search for high school romance (she leaves that to her roommate Lori.) She doesn't show any interest in looking either. Shellsea is bisexual with a preference for the opposite gender. Quotes Trivia and Notes *She was adopted from Kings-of-Queens on deviantArt. *Shellsea is pescaterian. Gallery sammy mermaid.png|art by Kings-of-Queens Category:Characters Category:Zam's OCs Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid